The Collected works of the Cairhien University
by Shienar Rexix
Summary: Some old writings of mine. A series of essays set from the standpoint of a Randland academic, these draw heavily from the Big White Book.
1. A Study on Darkhounds

A Study on Darkhounds  
  
Lord Dobraine of House Taborwin has requested that this study be made available to his men after a disturbing incident when a patrol claimed to have come under attack by wolves the size of small horses. The Cairhien Institute hopes that this document will allay fears, as well as inform servants of the Lord Dragon how to deal with this Shadowspawn.  
  
Origins  
  
Darkhounds were created initially as guarding beasts within the War of Power. Soon, the Dark realized just how powerful the creatures they had created were. They were put to work as roving assassins, able to track an enemy through nearly any terrain. The limitations on Darkhounds are not quite understood (See Theories below). Aginor once again played a large part in their creation. Taking domesticated canine stock (ancient passages refer to a "chichua"), he broadly drew upon the True Power and corrupted them. Darkhounds are said to be very far from their ancestors.  
  
Characteristics  
  
A Darkhound averages at a height of a small pony, and weighs up to 300 pounds. Their fur is deep black, dark enough that it absorbs a shocking 90% of the light striking it. Darkhounds hunt in packs, usually half a dozen to a full dozen beasts. Extremely territorial, Darkhounds who are not members of the same pack will abandon their target and fight until one pack is dead, then resume the hunt. Darkhounds can run faster and longer than any horse or wild beast.  
  
The genetic makeup of Darkhounds is unique. Ordinary creatures predominately are made up of water (H2O is the chemical designation). During the creation of the Darkhounds, H2O was replaced with HCl, or hydrochloric acid. One of the most powerful acids in existence, the acid is 6 molar strength in the bloodstream. It joins other neurotoxins and chemicals in the saliva of the Darkhound. Even one drop can kill, as it spreads cell to cell from the point of contact to the heart and brain, rupturing cells as it goes.  
  
Escaping a Darkhound Attack  
  
1. Do not seek safety within a building. Darkhounds routinely have chewed their way through steel doors in attacks.  
  
2. Always seek high ground. If you cannot see a Darkhound, you have no way of knowing whether the pack has split and begun to circle.  
  
3. If possible, put running water between yourself and pursuit. Although Darkhounds will simply trace around until they can cross without entering the flow, it may gain you enough time to seek safe refuge.  
  
4. The only safe refuge that exists is an island that cannot be reached by land. Even Tar Valon might fail, unless a Sister was at the bridge the Darkhounds chose.  
  
5. In other words: go to the Sea Folk islands. They will accept refugees.  
  
Defending against a Darkhound Attack  
  
If all else fails, you must face the pack or die.  
  
1. Seek the highest ground you can reach. Anything that slows them gives you additional time.  
  
2. Have all archers target the lead Darkhound as they run towards you. Even an arrow to the side will not stop them. Only by killing the beast outright can they be stopped.  
  
3. Attempt to light Darkhounds on fire. While this has not been proven, it should stop the beast from attacking until the fire has gone out. Since the beasts fear water, they may die before the fire extinguishes itself.  
  
4. Hope that a passing Aes Sedai defends you.  
  
Legends  
  
Darkhounds do not course with the Dark One. All scholars agree that even at his height, the Dark One could do no more than stretch out his hand into the world. Needless to say, Darkhounds casing you is worry enough without throwing Old Grim into the mix.  
  
A New Breed?  
  
Reports from the Lord Dragon state that someone on the side of the Shadow is once again experimenting with the Darkhound genetic code. He records that three Darkhounds who attacked him were sliced into several pieces. They then reassembled before his eyes. He had to resort to balefire to destroy them.  
  
If true, then any such pack would be indestructible for the common army.  
  
Theories  
  
Reports from Lord Perrin Aybara have led to an interesting study. Every time in history that wolves have been endemically killed, Darkhound numbers have swelled. The suggestion from Lord Aybara is that the soul of the wolf is captured by the Dark One's agents and is then corrupted until it fits within the body of a Darkhound. This would explain the peculiar relationship seen in confrontations between wolves and Darkhounds. The Lord Dragon has issued a proclamation that no man may kill a wolf. To do so is punishable by death, decided by a jury of your peers.  
  
Despite the Lord Dragon's account, the scholars of this report would like to state that they have arrived at a different conclusion than that of him in the matter of the Darkhound attack. Rather than a new genetic experiment, the scholars tentatively put forward that the Darkhounds in question were actually Gholam who had shapeshifted. While not shared universally at the University (see: A study on Gholam, for an account of Gholam theory), "shapeshifting" Gholam could have played the part of Darkhounds so as to deceive the Lord Dragon into using half measures. Fortunately, he first used a sword, and then balefire. If he had used a directed weave, then the "Darkhounds" would have had enough time to kill him without revealing that there were Gholam loose.  
  
A Final Note  
  
The University is proud to have finished its fourth and final report on Shadowspawn. We wish to extend our thanks to those whose research made it possible. We also would like to thank our late companion, Herid Fel. Without the aid of his notes, the program would never have made it so far. While the University has no further goals on Shadowspawn, we will regularly update an Errata and Corrections database for our current articles. 


	2. A Study on Gholam

A Study on Gholam  
  
Recent reports from Ebou Dar have led to a request for this study. The Lord Dragon, may he be blessed by the Light, has requested that the Cairhein Library assemble all knowledge on a reclusive Shadowspawn known only as a "gholam." Fortunately a new scroll has been discovered that may shed some light on this creature.  
  
"Gholam" has no known meaning within the Old Tongue. Before the scroll was unearthed in Tear, only two men had ever spoken of it. One was the Lord Dragon, the other Lord Matrim Cauthon. Both were unavailable for commentary. If not for their words, or for the scroll, "gholams" would be unknown. Not even the Aes Sedai have records of their existence. Due to the nature of this Study, what follows should not be taken as empirical fact, but rather as a series of logical deductions.  
  
Shadowspawn were tailored for their uses. Trollocs were creatures of brute force, Myrddraal the intelligence behind them. Draghkar can lure in anyone without access to the Power. Records of "jumara" show creatures with an ability to shift forms at will, and mentions of "cafar nests" are always soaked with the writer's own blood. As useful as they were, each fell short of the ultimate goal during the War of Power. None were a challenge to an Aes Sedai of significant strength. At some point in time, Aginor decided to make a concentrated attempt to fashion a creature that could do so.  
  
The challenges inherent within such a process are readily apparent. Such a creature would need immunity to a wide variety of flows. It must be able to perform on other levels (speed, strength and dexterity) to such a degree that no guards around the Aes Sedai could stop it. The creature would need to be able to sense its target within a wide area. The ultimate challenge was to keep it within control. If such a being ever slipped loose from the Shadow's control, slaughter would follow.  
  
Aginor, as always, delivered. The result is the creature called Gholam. Able to move faster than any ordinary man, flows of the Power "slick" right off. A deadly killer, it can track users of the Power for miles.  
  
Other than that, next to nothing is known of these creatures. Six were made, three males and three females. All were sterile; to prevent breeding that might result in unmanageable numbers. One Gholam is known to be active at the moment, though the scholars of this Study doubt all six are still active. The known Gholam is of average height and slender build, and tends to wear gray. Unfortunately, that is all the Cairhein Library knows.  
  
How to Spot a Gholam  
  
Keep alert for any unusual fluidity. Gholam are made without bones (see Theories below), and as such can move in ways impossible for any human to match. A rash of unexplained murders may also show a Gholam on a hunt. Although single-minded in pursuit, a Gholam needs to feed off of fresh blood. Ripped out throats, combined with bodies drained of blood are a good sign that a Gholam is in the region. Any man with an unusually circular scar in the shape of a medallion is suspect.  
  
How to Fight a Gholam  
  
Run.  
  
Theories  
  
Reports from Ebou Dar indicate that one Gholam is currently on a hunt. The target is apparently still alive, as the rash of murders has yet to subside. The murders are not equaled anywhere else at the current time. Therefore, the scholars contributing feel that only one Gholam survived into the present day.  
  
Gholam are said to have no bones. While this would explain the fluid nature they show at times, it does not explain the time where they are upright. Several answers present themselves. One is that the Gholam is a shapeshifter, akin to what the jumara were rumored to be. The problem with the theory is that Gholam are universally described as appearing a certain way. The scroll recovered is quite specific that there were three fashioned in the shape of each gender. The reference would be incongruous if the Gholam could assume any shape they wished.  
  
Another theory is that Gholam have bones, but are able to break and repair them at need. While possible, it seems unlikely. Gholam have been known to escape through a chink in a brick wall after making a kill. Even broken bones might impede progress.  
  
The third theory is the most sound. While Gholam have no bones, they may have a substance known as "cartilage" forming structures within them. Found within all mammals, cartilage comprises of the connectors between one bone and the nest. The best example of cartilage is the nose. From the point where the nose meets the skull, trace down until the bone gives way to a hard substance. Press down or waggle as needed to feel the cartilage shift. Unlike bones, cartilage can shift and change shape as pressure deforms it. Once the pressure is released, the cartilage snaps back into place. A creature whose skeletal structure is composed entirely of cartilage is possible, but unlikely. It would explain how the Gholam could squeeze under doors and through cracks.  
  
Victims  
  
Apart from the nameless deaths in Ebou Dar recently, the Gholam has killed the following:  
  
Janira of the Kin  
  
Melore of the Kin  
  
Wat of the Red Hand  
  
Corevin of the Red Hand  
  
Lawdrin Mendair of the Red Hand  
  
Tad Kandel of the Red Hand  
  
Lord Nalesean of House Aldiaya  
  
It also has recently been announced that a Gholam killed our college, Herid Fel. The Light guide his soul to rest.  
  
One final speculation: Lord Barthanes of House Damodred was found murdered in his room, torn limb from limb. The death bears the trademark signs of being Gholam induced. Lord Barthanes left the Library a sum in excess of ten thousand gold in his will. 


	3. A Study on Gray Men

A Study on Gray Men  
  
After the rash of killings within the Stone of Tear, the Lord Dragon requested that the Cairhien Library publish all known material on the Shadow's Assassins. In response to a funding issue, we have been merged with his school to form the Cairhien Institute.  
  
Gray Men  
  
The Shadow does not always rest its hopes on brute force to achieve its aims. The Gray Men are living proof. These are no constructs, created in a far-ago age. Gray Men are men (and women) who have not only pledged their souls to the Shadow, but have given them to the Dark Lord. Not even the Forsaken were so rash. The Dark One consumes the soul, and in return the Grey Men know they are serving their God.  
  
Origins  
  
Grey Men's origins are almost as unknown as that of the Gholam. While it has been proven after much extensive study that their soul is indeed gone, the process through which this occurs is unknown. Several criteria must be meet before the Transformation occurs.  
  
1. The potential candidate must have pledged his (or her) soul to the Dark  
  
2. The potential candidate must be willing to become a Gray Man  
  
3. They must be able to leave their homeland without anyone being aware  
  
The reasons are obvious. First, one cannot give up one's soul unaware. The only known method for doing such is found within scraps of parchment referring to "cour'souvra": literally, "mindtrap." The Mindtrap only works on those with the ability to Channel, and as such would be useless to the men and women that eventually become Grey Men. No one has reported that a friend has vanished. Potentials must either vanish entirely, or fake their death. Therefore a method must exist that would allow the Potential to escape.  
  
From that point on, nothing concrete is known. See Theories below.  
  
Characteristics  
  
Grey Men possess unique abilities due to the lack of their soul. One is that rarely if ever can they be spotted. Records show that victims themselves sometimes do not even see their assassin. Other times a crowd will watch a man get stabbed and die without having caught a glimpse. Their method of communication is uncertain. No one has ever heard a Grey Man speak. They are of average height and build, so average that the eyes of the observer seem to slip over them. Even once the danger is recognized it is difficult to track their movement.  
  
What did you see?  
  
1. A man out of the corner of your eyes who isn't there when you turn?  
  
2. Doors open and shut without anyone entering the room?  
  
3. Men suddenly grab wounds without any assailant visible?  
  
4. Dogs barking at a moving point where nothing appears?  
  
5. A very slight sense of evil?  
  
6. A faint, vile odor?  
  
If the answer to any of these questions is yes, a Grey Man is probably in the area.  
  
Fighting a Grey Man  
  
1. Back into a corner to prevent one from sliding behind you.  
  
2. If you loose sight of them, begin swinging your weapon in a random pattern in front of your body.  
  
3. When you can see them, strike hard and fast. Grey Men are neither strong nor quick, simply invisible.  
  
4. Wait to emerge until all Grey Men are definitively dead. Grey Men have attacked in groups as large as six men before.  
  
Theories  
  
Grey men most likely must visit Shayol Ghul to complete their transformation. If every Darkfriend could become a Grey Man anywhere they pleased; civilization would not last a night.  
  
Grey Men are missing more than just their souls. They are denied dreams by the Dark One himself. Without dreams, men go insane. It is likely that Grey Men progress through insanity during their "careers." No old Grey Man has ever been found.  
  
Refutation  
  
Out colleagues at the White Tower insist that fewer women become Grey Men because women are wiser and do not heed that Dark One's call as loud. Their obvious bias obscures a simple truth. Women are less useful as Grey Men. Even slower and weaker than their male counterparts, the Dark gains nothing by seeking out women. Remember that the goal of a Grey Man is not to be seen, so gender is immaterial except for real world constraints.  
  
Most likely what is promised by the Dark One is more appealing to men than women. The scholars here would suggest 70 virgins in paradise in the end, perhaps. 


	4. A Study on Miscellaneous Shadowspawn

A Study on Miscellaneous Shadowspawn  
  
The Cairhien University is proud to issue the last of the Studies on Shadowspawn. Covering creatures of legend and dubious origins, it is unlikely that readers will ever encounter a creature in this report. Nevertheless, the University has compiled all known information on these creatures. Corrections to this document and other can be found in Errata and Corrigenda, an upcoming edition.  
  
Forger  
  
The Forger is unique among Shadowspawn. It does not kill in the sense we know it, nor was it ever intended to. The Forger may be considered part of Shayol Ghul's symbiotic relationship with the Myrddraal. They forge the blades that the Myrddraal wield in battle to such devastating effect.  
  
Origins  
  
The origin of the Forgers is unknown. Speculation points to Ishmael, rather than Aginor, as their creators. Their function is such that the geneticist would be unlikely to have conceived of them.  
  
Characteristics  
  
Forgers are dull, rough-hewn "men" in shape. Formed out of the very rock on which they stand, Forgers move slowly and methodologically at their tasks. If an object is put in front of a Forger, it will attempt to continue in its path until the object is removed. Forgers are mute, and assumed completely without intelligence or free will. Save for the living characteristics they exhibit, Forgers remind ancient authors of automatons.  
  
Task  
  
The Forger forges. First they form the blade from minerals and water taken from the slopes of Shayol Ghul. Then the blade is quenched within a living victim. The technique seems to transfer the soul of the victim to the blade. This may explain why Myrddraal blades rarely shatter. It also explains why no human will under any circumstances take a Myrddraal's blade as his own.  
  
Cafar  
  
Only vague descriptions remain from the Age of Legends concerning these creatures.  
  
Origin  
  
Aginor created the Cafar during the late years of the War of Power. Formed from predators, it was part of his attempt to create a "super-predator" totally under control of the Shadow. Such a creature would have been able to decimate target herd populations at will, stripping the enemy of food well behind the line of combat. The Cafar failed, being too uncontrollable.  
  
Description  
  
The only remaining fact about Cafar is that they nested, and would swarm out when bothered.  
  
Quote  
  
"It was only then, when Simon poked the bush, that we discovered what had killed the cow. [next passage covered with blood]…  
  
…until he was pulled under. I used my shocklance, btu[sic] there were too many. I had to flame the bush, and Simon with it. The whole field is probably infested. We'll need to move."  
  
Jumara (also known as Worms)  
  
Jumara were the most powerful creatures ever in existence. They have been known to destroy mountain ranges inconvenient to their movement. While modern Worms are not as powerful, they would still be decimating should they ever leave the Blight.  
  
Origins  
  
During the War of Power, Aginor strived to create a "super-predator," a creature capable of damaging the Light's resource base far behind the lines of combat. The Jumara were the pinnacle of that effort. Radically innovative, the Jumara broke every single law of genetics. For a time, the Light refused to believe that it was the Jumara doing the damage, rather than a host of other creatures.  
  
While much of the scientific explanation would be meaningless in modern times, the Jumara were essentially free-based organisms. Incredibly dense nuclear tissue could be broken down to form whatever shape was best suited for the moment. This change was engineered by retroviral RNA, which rewrote the DNA of the creature on a second to second basis.  
  
Purpose  
  
The Jumara's purpose was to destroy as much viable cropland and pastureland as possible. In order to do so, ten were gated into the ten regions that the Light relied most on for food. Early reports to Lews Therin talked of "tens of thousands of new Shadowspawn" rampaging over the country. Luckily for the Light, the ten were eventually killed, but only after the food industry was heavily damaged.  
  
The Transformation  
  
Jumara grew uncontrollable once Aginor was sealed away. While contained by the forces of the Light, Jumara continued to raid for several centuries after the War of Power.  
  
When the Blight first appeared, Jumara vanished.  
  
Our late colleague, Herid Fel, has suggested that the Blight and Jumara are essentially the same type of creation. The Blight is in a constant state of ecological flux, much like the early Jumara. Fel thought that the Blight had incorporated the Jumara as a defense mechanism. In doing so, the Jumara were frozen in the shape of the modern Worm, a creature capable of facing down an Aes Sedai or a pack of Myrddraal. While the form is still deadly, it now dies quickly once it exits the Blight. 


	5. A Study on the Origins of Myrddraal

A study on the origins of Myrddraal  
  
In recent years, developments along the Blight have shown the Borderlands that more knowledge of Trollocs and Myrddraal is imperative to the fight against the Shadow. Developed in conjunction with the Cairhein Library.  
  
During the War of Power, the forces of the Shadow found themselves outmatched. Unable to entice men to their banner as easily as Lews Therin, a dangerous experiment was undertaken by the Forsaken known as Aginor. Although he had never seen actual combat, Aginor dreamed of creatures that would be the "perfect soldier". Using technology and a power source, Aginor mixed animals and humans on what is only referred to as a "genetic reprogramming." The result was what is now called Trollocs. Trollocs often top eight feet, appearing humanoid with animal parts (such as the head of an eagle or hoofed feet) and possessing enormous mounts of physical strength.  
  
Soon after their creation, the tides of the war changed. Trollocs were bloodthirsty beyond anyone's expectations, often slaughtering and consuming all residents of an area they conquered. The mere threat of Trolloc invasion was at times enough to convince entire provinces to join the Shadow. Male Trollocs died in the thousands, and for a time it was debated whether only male Trollocs existed. A raid led by Lews Therin answered that question. Female Trollocs do exist, but spend all of their time mating and producing offspring. Their minds are wholly centered on this, to the point of not even reacting to obvious physical threats. Although the "burrow" that Lews Therin discovered was entirely destroyed, many more existed far enough behind the lines of the Shadow that extermination seemed impossible.  
  
The forces of the Shadow stalemated briefly after Lews Therin manages to unite the remaining provinces against the Shadow and established a quick response system consisting mainly of armored jo-cars and hoverflies, as well as Traveling Aes Sedai. For a time, the two powers strengthened their grip on the lands they held. Help for the Shadow occurred unexpectedly when a genetic throwback occurred among some Trolloc offspring. The throwbacks leaned towards the human side, but the taint of the Dark One was stronger within them. Mutated by the conflicting genes, every single "Myrddraal" was uniform in appearance. Stronger than humans, but weaker than Trollocs, Myrddraal had other abilities that made them valuable to the Shadow. Although they have no eyes, Myrddraal can "see" like hawks. Another ability possessed by the Myrddraal is "shadow-shifting", a process by which Myrddraal step in-between the "edge of one shadow and the start of another." Rarely used en masse, the ability defies logic. Anecdotal rumors suggest that Aginor at one point tested nearly one hundred Myrddraal to death in an attempt to determine how they shifted. Almost never the equal of an Aes Sedai, Myrddraal were used by the Shadow as the ideal shock troops, heading detachments of Trollocs. Some "bound" the Trollocs to them as a method of control. Allowing the Myrddraal greater control over the Trollocs, it also had a weakness. If the Myrddraal were killed, the Trollocs bound to it would die as well.  
  
After the War of Power, Trollocs and Myrddraal existed for a long time confined to the area known as the Blight. They would raid the countries to the south time after time, only truly venturing forth one two occasions: the Trolloc wars, which resulted in the loss of much historical knowledge; and against Artur Hawkwing, resulting in the largest defeat for the Shadow since the War of Power. Reports from the Borderlands suggest that the raids are dying down. Although the Border Lords appear confident that this is a result of the massive defeat recently at Tarwin's Gap, they would be well advised to remember that a similar lull occurred immediately before the Trolloc Wars.  
  
In light of the Lord Dragon's stated goal in defeating the forces of Shadow, the Library has decided that this report should include some of the notes from the late Herid Fel. Herid Fel was found dead in his study, killed by an unknown Shadowspawn.  
  
What did Aginor use to create the race of Trollocs? If we are to believe the accounts remaining from the War of Power, genetic technology played a large part in their creation. This alone cannot explain the Trollocs. The height changes and grafting of animal body parts are far more than the result of unscripted genetic engineering. A Power source would be ideally compatible, allowing for general changes without having to constantly refine the chromosomes. I believe that the "power source" that Mierin Eronaile was looking for when Collam Daan exploded was the Dark One, or a byproduct of his. Most likely the Power source used by Aginor was the same. Being of the Dark One, it would possess (or be made of) a "taint" similar to that described by that young man I chat with. The Power would of necessity leave a taint within the Trollocs, warping that which the Creator initially had made.  
  
This in of itself would explain the existence of the Myrddraal. As the genome drifts further back to the human side of the spectrum, the taint perhaps strengthens, giving the new creatures additional strengths and powers. Myrddraal are sterile, however, and therefore we cannot test the results even further.  
  
Musings by the Author  
  
Shaidar Haran is an unusual Fade. We know from Crossroads of Twilight that he is essentially a conduit for the Dark One, a living avatar possibility. He is taller than Fades, able to block out the One Power, and can go beyond the Pattern. Because of this, I theorize that he is able to channel the True Power. So, he breaks many barriers Myrddraal have had in the past. How?  
  
Well, one theory is that SH is a creation of the Dark One for this particular Age. In other words, take one ordinary Myrddraal, stick him in the Pit of Doom, and watch him become a Superfade! I discount this on the fact that SH appears to be bound to the Pit much as the Dark One himself is. If he were a creation, why would he be bound much as Ishmael was?  
  
Another theory is that SH is the DO, at least as far as possible. You will note that this is different from the "avatar" theory listed below. The main flaw underneath this system is that we know the Dark One is still bound. If he was able to be free for a time, I doubt that he would waste it beating up his own Forsaken.  
  
A third theory, and the one I ascribe to, is that SH is an "avatar" of the DO. Because of his basic nature (described below), SH is able to open a conduit for the DO. This explains the individual thoughts he appears to have, as well as the scene of confrontation between him and Mesaana. Only active occasionally, the avatar nature of him explains why he is so trusted by the Dark One.  
  
What is the nature of SH? Simply put, he is second generation Myrddraal. Somewhere along the line, a Myrddraal either was born potent or was made potent by the Dark One. When bred again with a Trolloc, the result was SH. Most likely sterile again, it would explain his unusual abilities. If shadow-shifting, binding and eyeless sight are effects of the Taint being made stronger within the average Myrddraal, then when the taint increases again, more effects appear.  
  
One last concept. SH's bond to the Pit exists because he was created well in advance of the sealing of the Bore. Kept a secret even from the Forsaken, he was an attempt to create a tool that would make the Forsaken obsolete, removing the danger they posed. When LTT sealed the Bore, SH was trapped very deep. Still bound, he is in a state of existence similar to that of Ishmael, able to move about for periods of time but not indefinitely. Right now he is being tested, his abilities keeping the Forsaken in line. If he succeeds… the Forsaken are no longer the Chosen, but the Failed. Perhaps we will see power struggles in the future, the Light willing. 


	6. A History of Aridhol

A History of Aridhol  
  
The Cairhien University, in an attempt to consolidate knowledge, is pleased to release this brief history of Aridhol (sometimes called Shadar Logoth). Recent reports from the region indicate that the ancient City has disappeared or has been destroyed. While the University is saddened by the loss of a piece of Our history, we are nonetheless grateful. Shadar Logoth has claimed nearly two hundred of our colleagues who have gone to study its mysteries.  
  
History  
  
Origins  
  
In the years after the Breaking, nations rose and fell at a rate faster than historians could keep track. Due to this, there are no definitive dates for the founding of any of the Ten Nations. However, we do know that in the year 209 AB, the first mention of Aridhol can be found. Queen Doreille Torghin joined her fledgling nation to the Compact due to the increasing political stability the Compact offered. Aridhol already had a reputation for cruelty. Any man found guilty of channeling was put to death as quickly as possible, and his children forbidden to marry. No attempt was made to Still the men. However, at the time it was viewed as a sensible precaution.  
  
The Trolloc Wars  
  
For the next thousand years or so, Aridhol remained a strong kingdom, one known for its quick action and powerful rulers. Aridhol had entered a Golden Age in the year 998 AB. Unfortunately for them, the Trolloc Wars were on the horizon. When the legions of Fades and Trollocs rushed south of the Blight, Aridhol quickly reverted to a police state.  
  
The armies of Aridhol faired poorly early on. Used to the now almost ceremonial combats based on honor, warriors took a long time to adapt to enemies who would rip flesh from you and eat it while still fighting. Aridhol soon began to feel the weight of the War, with some Trolloc columns actually coming within sight of the gates to the City itself.  
  
King Balwen "Ironhand" Mayel  
  
The Trolloc Wars were not going well by the 1100s AB. Aridhol had recently lost it's latest Queen, torn to pieces when a Trolloc raiding party stumbled across her hawking expedition. When the people of Aridhol discovered why she had died, they began to clamor for a real ruler, someone who would face the Shadow and turn the tide. Holding a revolt, they put a young firebrand upon the Throne. Balwen Mayel was an accomplished swordsman, as well as a philosopher. He immediately turned Aridhol into a fortress, vowing that the Shadow would never enter the walls without paying in blood. Seizing control of all industry, Mayel had no need to tax. He took what was needed for the army, and let the people have the rest. His nickname, "Ironhand", came from a combination of two events. Five years into his reign, a Gray Man slipped past his guards and attempted to assassinate him. Mayel managed to survive by blocking the knife with his right wrist. Strangling the Gray Man, Mayel bought himself the utter devotion of the people by holding audience again within the hour, his bound stump still dripping red. He later commissioned a hand of wrought iron, shaped to hold a dagger in. The other event was his using the hand to kill an upstart merchant who wished to keep his trade goods.  
  
Jeraal Mordeth  
  
After Mayel seized power, Aridhol quickly regained much of the land it had lost. Unfortunately, the most it could do was to hold the former borders against the Trolloc Hordes. Aridhol once again began to stir with talk of rebellion. In the midst of the debates, one figure stood and proclaimed total faith in the King. His speeches won over crowds, impressed merchants and worried foreign rulers. Hearing of this man, Mayel decided to bring him into his council. Once there, Mordeth quickly rose in prominence, soon being seated at the King's right hand. He found a willing ear for his twisted philosophies. Mayel, recalling his thoughts in his youth, soon began to implement Jeraal's plan.  
  
The Plan  
  
The Shadow is a force of evil so powerful that men cannot stand against it. Looking at history, nations have never been able to hold against the full might of the Shadow, only delay its advance. Mordeth had a simple counter. Rather than remaining noble, Aridhol would need to change to become as hard as the King's hand. Only by being as heartless as the Shadow could Aridhol win. Laws were passed regulating every moment of the day. Ritual killings and rapes fashioned the traditions of the army. Citizens were encouraged to test each other. Those found wanting were put to the torch. It was during this time that Aridhol changed its battle cry. "The Victory of the Light is all!"  
  
Prince Caar  
  
Aridhol's allies soon began to worry. On the field, Aridhol soldiers would cut the throats of the wounded, both their own and any other men that they could find. Stripping peasants of food and forcing all to take oaths to obey Aridhol or die, the soldiers soon became as feared as the Hordes themselves. The King of Manetheren, Thorin al Toren al Ban, decided that an emissary must be sent. One powerful enough to be heard. He decided to send his son, Prince Caar.  
  
When Caar arrived at Aridhol, he was stunned. People would challenge each other to duels and fight on the spot. Witches were burned daily. Beheaded Fades crowned the Palace Gates. His party was spat upon and had to rely on the Aridhol Guardsmen to protect them. When they entered the gates of the Palace, a shadow fell over their spirits, sapping away their speech and speed.  
  
In the Throne Room, only guards, the King and Mordeth awaited. The King sat upon his throne, spittle drooling out as he argued with phantoms. Mordeth controlled Aridhol now. And with a gesture, he doomed Caar and his companions to death. Caar escaped, but only after loosing his right hand at the order of Mayel.  
  
The Fall  
  
Aridhol was doomed from that moment on. Manetheren, upon hearing of the atrocity committed, sent a legion to deal with the city. Had nothing changed, the City may have fallen within a few years before the might of Manetheren. When the legion arrived, however, they found a burned and broken city, one that no one entered by free will. The people of the city, overcome by the darkness of Aridhol, had slaughtered each other. Rotting corpses lined some streets. Others were disturbingly clean. A small party entered, to verify total decimation. They reached the palace, but could not enter due to the gates having been locked…from the outside. The gate had bars across it, too many to remove in one day. Mad laughter could be heard faintly inside.  
  
Mashadar  
  
Despite the challenge, the force vowed to unbar the gate and kill Mayel. Working through dusk, the party stopped when they saw a faint glow curling down the street. Born of the suffering people, Mashadar cleared the ground of corpses as it came. The party fled, enclosed within Mashadar's net. Of the hundred that went in, only eleven made it out. Their tale ensured that the forces of the Light never entered the city again.  
  
1325  
  
In the year 1325 AB, a large Trolloc army entered Aridhol. One of the largest since the start of the Wars, the army had plans to seize much of the land around Aridhol and use the ruined city as a base-camp to raid surrounding kingdoms. Overnight, the entire army died. Scouts of the Shadow who had been sent out returned in the morning to find blood and armor scattered throughout the city. Knots indicated where Trollocs had cowered as Mashadar surrounded them, streams indicated where they had attempted to run, only to be plucked up and consumed. Frantic messages, written in the language of the Trollocs, cried out for intervention of the dark one. Crude attempts at sorcery were also seen, as well as evidence of mass suicide. Even Myrddraal were not immune to the overpowering fear. The remainder of the army fled north to the Blight, and never returned. Scouts for the Light recorded the messages, and watched in awe as they wre consumed night after night.  
  
Since that day, no army has ever entered Aridhol. It was renamed Shadar Logoth. Small groups can go about in safety during the day, but only an Aes Sedai can keep men alive once the sun sets. 


	7. High Philosophy: Mashadar & Machin Shin

High Philosophy: Mashadar and Machin Shin  
  
The University of Cairhien is at this time releasing several manuscripts discovered in the late Herid Fel's room. The manuscripts have gone through minor editing to make them easier to read. The first in the series deals with a potential connection between two entities of immeasurable evil.  
  
Mashadar  
  
When Aridhol destroyed itself (see: A History of Aridhol), Mashadar remained. Mashadar was the combined sum of all the hatred, greed, suspicion and lust that had caused Aridhol to fall. Born out of sentient concepts, Mashadar regressed, or perhaps progressed, into a state of animalistic stimulus/response. Mashadar does not hunt, nor does it stray from the lair.  
  
How it feeds  
  
Mashadar relies upon its prey to come to it. In the beginning, Mashadar's diet was human, Trolloc, Myrddraal and woodland creatures. In time, all learned to avoid the ruins. Since then, Mashadar feasts upon any being unfortunate enough to stumble in unwary or anyone delayed until dark. Once night falls, Mashadar rises from the stones of Aridhol, a swiftly rising tide that threatens to cut off all avenues of escape. Tendrils seek out isolated entities while Mashadar's bulk heads towards concentrations of life. Reacting on impulse rather than thought, Mashadar can be avoided even today simply by planning. If a traveler waits too long, however, they will find all escape routs blocked. Once someone is touched by any part of Mashadar, consumption begins.  
  
How it eats  
  
Mashadar consumes flesh and soul. When a tendril connects with a human body, the bones are instantly turned into a jellylike paste. Internal organs liquefy, muscles run. Soon only a sac of skin contains the fluid. The sac either bursts or is drained. In the former case, Mashadar returns the next night to feed on the remains that lure carrion beasts by their sickly-sweet stench. In the latter, the sac is drained of all fluid, and then the sac itself is consumed. The soul is consumed by Mashadar, heading to the same place as Aridhol's citizens.  
  
Changes and Thoughts  
  
Mashadar was initially much smaller, consisting of thin filaments blocking the city exits and a "body" that quartered the city. In 1325 AB, a large Trolloc army camped in the ruins of the city. Messages written on the wall with their comrades' blood spoke of "walls that cut, and shapes that devour." Prayers to the Dark One went unheeded. Within a few nights, no traces remained. Since then, much has changed. As the city fell into disrepair, Mashadar grew slower to respond to incursions. It also abandoned the thin film along the outer walls in favor of thicker tendrils actively searching for prey. Mashadar has also increased in relative size, now able to cover up to half of the city with varying degrees of success.  
  
These changes have led to a supposition. Mashadar feeds not only on the souls and bodies of those who enter, but also the 'negative' emotions that created it. With each death, Mashadar absorbs more fear, anger and hatred. With each death, Mashadar grows. Unless the cancer is eliminated, it may one day spread beyond Aridhol.  
  
Machin Shin  
  
In the early days of the Breaking, many male Aes Sedai went to Stedding in an attempt to escape the madness. Most left after a few short years, unable to stand the lack of the Power any longer. Those who went granted the Ogier with the Ways. Grown from the Power, the Ways were a method of moving between Stedding while avoiding confrontations with humans. From the moment of their conception onwards, the Ways proved to be one of the most reliable methods of transport.  
  
A Turning Tide  
  
When the Ways were created, life was abundant. Platforms were filled with genetically engineered trees that produced different kinds of fruit. Some nobles even took to stabling their livestock within the Ways, free from threat of theft or famine.  
  
Nearly a thousand years after the Trolloc Wars, all began to change. First the animals sickened, dying on the "lower" levels, often with horrible wounds that the herders could not explain. Then the plantlife itself began to die, sections withering as neighboring platforms performed as usual. Then the final transformation occurred. The Ways lost the mystical light that filled them, and a rising tide of darkness covered them. People who walked through the darkness came out mad or worse, if they came out at all.  
  
A Name  
  
Those who managed to escape had a name for what pursued them. They called it Machin Shin, "the Black Wind." People spoke of air that ripped and tore at them, air filled with murderous words and thoughts. Others wandered out, completely void of anything philosophers might call a soul. The wind pursued victims once it had located them, but it was not everywhere. Stories tell of Mageywn's hellride, going through over twenty platforms with Machin Shin at her very heels. Others rode through without any encounter, but in the end the Ogier determined that it was too dangerous, and shut off passage through their Ways.  
  
Machin Shin  
  
Many attempts have been made to discover its nature. None have truly succeeded. What is known can be summarized quite rapidly:  
  
1. It appears to move as a cloud would, but along the platforms and bridges rather than rising through the air.  
  
2. Roaming randomly, it has never attacked two groups at the same time. Unless you are in the path of its current quarry, you are safe.  
  
3. The danger is not just physical. Machin Shin can literally tear the eyes from your head.  
  
4. Those that Machin Shin devours, it keeps. Voices within the wind speak in many different tongues.  
  
5. The wind is not malevolent in a true sense. It is almost more of a parasite, simply doing what it must to survive. Unfortunately, this does nothing to save its victims.  
  
A Recent Disturbance  
  
Machin Shin has never appeared sentient. It has certainly never obeyed any order. The Lord Dragon has informed me that one man thinks different. Fain, a Darkfriend apparently, walked through Machin Shin and lived. He set it to prevent Rand from passing through the Waygates. Actions of this nature seriously call into doubt the traditional view of Machin Shin as a stimulus/response creature.  
  
The Connection  
  
Two Waygates have fallen to evil unknowable. Near the end of the Trolloc Wars, A Waygate was in danger of being swallowed by the Blight. To prevent this, thirteen Aes Sedai attempted to destroy it. Rather than the destruction they had hoped for, the Waygate collapsed inward on itself, sucking in a few Aes Sedai who were never heard from again. The other sisters quickly left to avoid their sister's fate, and since then no one has seen the site and lived to tell of it. Who knows what of the Blight may have fallen in?  
  
The other Waygate existed at Aridhol. When the city fell to Mashadar, it became a barrier that no one would willingly pass through.  
  
I propose that the two are linked, Mashadar creating Machin Shin in part, with the Blight as the 'mother' in the relationship.  
  
Mashadar resides in the bedrock of the city ruins. It permeates them, coming aboveground to feast. The Waygate is made of stone. Perhaps over time some of Mashadar's influence seeped through into the Ways. In a similar way, the Blight corrupts life. Waygates are in part alive. Over time, the unique conditions in the area may have led to an aspect of the Blight leaking through. Once there, the two entities were somehow forced to merge. Merged, they were a force anathema in existence. Mashadar's part would seek to destroy the Blight, and thus the eventual madness.  
  
A final note: This may explain how Fain managed to survive and even give orders to Machin Shin. He was imprinted with the Dark One's essence and he was partially possessed by Mordeth. Torn in the same way as the Black Wind, he would offer those tortured souls a chance at redemption, and a hope at being free from the shackles that bound it.  
  
[Editor's note: For a detailed description of the merging of Mashadar and the Blight, as well as the Riddle of Fain, please view the forthcoming "High Philosophy: Soul and Religion"] 


End file.
